


Frosting

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: 30 Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupcakes, mint frosting, and things that go boom. Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelkat9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/gifts).



> The die called for Seven/Rose. HUGE thank yous to [Licie](http://archiveofourown.org/LicieOIC/works) and [Blue](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=15678)!

The Doctor was sulking. Though Rose had her back to him, she could still feel it. He might be hundreds of years old, but he still managed to act like a child and, standing up straight after putting a tray into the oven, she told him so.

As she predicted, he spluttered. "I am no mere child, Rose Tyler! You know as well as I just how old I am and I will not be treated as such!" The Scottish brogue he had this regeneration thickened and Rose had to resist the urge to snog him silly for it. There was just something about it…

Shaking her head, she replied, "All I'm asking for is that we make Ace's birthday a good one to remember. Her timelines all correlate to today being her seventeenth birthday and-"

"How is it that you can accurately read most of our assistants timelines, but you can't feel when a paradox is going to happen," he grouched.

Rose had to bite her tongue to keep from retorting harshly. She knew he wasn't in the best of moods and it all came down to their current companion, as she liked to think of their friends.

Ace McShane was one of the youngest people they'd ever travelled with, but she was just as brave as any of them. Both Rose and the Doctor felt especially protective of her, not just because of her time displacement or because she had a rough childhood, but because it was obvious whatever happened had something to do with them.

The Doctor accused her time and again for compensating and maybe she was, a little, but that didn't mean Rose hadn't come to care for Ace just the same. She might not be the best at reading timelines, even after all these years, but even she knew something was coming and young Ace was at the eye of the storm.

Rose sat at the table, across from her Doctor and placed a hand on top of his. Almost immediately, their telepathic bond came to life. At first, he only allowed her on the surface of his mind, but after a bit of mollifying, he allowed her closer, letting her sooth him, if only for a little while.

It was only until the oven alarm rang, letting Rose know that the cupcakes should be done baking that they broke away. Without saying a word, the Doctor exited the galley and she grinned. Humming to herself, she carefully extracted the baked goods poked a couple of them with a toothpick to make sure they were thoroughly cooked, and left them on the counter to cool down. Next, she grabbed some butter, powdered sugar, and mint extract from Trioj before setting about to whip up some frosting, adding a splash of milk along the way.

By the time she was done, the Doctor had come back and she rewarded him with a bright smile when he presented her a few sticks of wax. "Thanks, love," she pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I just have to frost these, add some chocolate chips, and put them in the fridge for a little bit so they'll set." She turned back to the counter to add the frosting into a tube.

The Doctor surprised her by pulling her close to his chest, settling his head on her shoulder. "Are those… _dark_ chocolate?" he purred.

She hummed as his breath tickled her. "Yep!" Rose popped the ‘p’ and giggled when he began peppering kisses on her jaw and down her neck. "Doctor, not right now! I want to finish these before Ace finishes with whatever the TARDIS has her distracted with."

Still, he did not relent and his hand glided under her shirt, skimming down under the waistband of her jeans and she was just about ready to give in when the Doctor stepped back completely. "I guess I'll go distract myself as well." With that, he left the galley, whistling a jaunty tune that Rose just _knew_ he was doing to annoy her.

Growling under her breath about manipulative bastards, she painstakingly added frosting to all two dozen of the chocolate cupcakes, sprinkled some chocolate chips, and put them in the fridge, just like she had said. She washed up, hearing the TARDIS hum a laughter while sending her a glow of thanks. Drying her hands, Rose then made her way to the bedroom.

\-----

"So _this_ is what you were up to!" Ace said, hours later, when she was presented with seventeen cupcakes, a small candle on each of them. The galley had been decorated with banners, bits of colourful string, and a few balloons here and there. "I thought you guys just needed some _alone time_." She made a face.

"Ace!" the Doctor exclaimed, sputtering, while Rose just laughed, glad she was facing away from them so the young girl wouldn't notice the blush taking over her cheeks.

"What? It's not like it's a secret that you two go at it like Earth rabbits. How _do_ you know it's my birthday, anyway?"

"It's a talent." Rose winked, approaching with plates and napkins, and saw Ace fiddling with something her her jacket pocket.

"Can I?" the girl asked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and gestured a ‘go ahead’ with her hands. She grinned, however, when a bright look took over Ace's face. She really couldn't fault the girl for her pyrotechnic ways. It's not like she didn't have her own pyromaniac. Rose blinked when the candles began to spark. "Doctor, you got those damn candles that don't blow out easily, didn't you?"

"Uh… Rose, Ace. I believe we should exit the galley. Now," he said instead of answering. Pulling the two women out, they made it just in time. The door closed behind them and there was a loud booming sound that rattled the inside of the TARDIS.

After a few minutes, the Doctor opened the door. The Old Girl had done her best to clear out the room of smoke. Though, it was still a little hazy, it wasn't enough to compromise their lungs. The banner was burnt, there were ashes lying all around, and she could smell the burnt rubber of the balloons.

"My cupcakes," Rose sighed in disappointment and she saw the Doctor wince. "You got _exploding_ candles?"

"Well, I may have accidentally miscategorised the Candles of Rassilon," he said sheepishly.

She simply raised a brow, but couldn't help bursting out in laughter when Ace exclaimed, "Explosions are way better than cupcakes!"

She didn't hear the girl complain, however, when she pulled out the remaining seven cupcakes she'd left in the fridge. When they were done with their little celebration, Ace excused herself, giving a hug to the pair and thanking them for the best birthday _ever_.

"You know," Rose got her husband's attention, "I still have some extra mint frosting in the fridge," she said casually. She let out a startled sound as she was scooped up by said Time Lord and laughed as he struggled to grab the bowl of frosting. Finally putting him out of his misery, she grabbed the bowl and was led to their bedroom where they did not leave for at least half a day.

Ace was really glad the TARDIS had soundproof rooms when she saw Rose sneaking back to the room with a bunch of bananas.


End file.
